


Peace

by rareheartzz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Levi - Freeform, Levi x hange - Freeform, Non Binary Hange, after the Final Battle, aot - Freeform, attack on titan - Freeform, hange - Freeform, levihan - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform, snk, they/them hange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rareheartzz/pseuds/rareheartzz
Summary: A soft chuckle escaped the lips of the man who caught the papers, “Don’t want to go losing these do we shitty glasses?”Auburn eyes met striking grey as Levi handed the papers back to the scientist who has gotten lost in their writing.“Haven’t heard that one in a while, feeling a little nostalgic are we?”
Relationships: Levi & Hange Zoë, Levi/Hange Zoë
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61
Collections: Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin, Levihan Week





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I bring you this fic brought to you by the Hange group chat (again)! This time I tried not to be as angsty, but you know me gotta have angst in it somewhere. If you have any suggestions for future stories feel free to comment on here or on my other socials!  
> tumblr: @rareheartzz  
> twitter: @rareheartzz  
> tiktok: @rareheartzz

The moon shone, bright and blue through an open window of a small wood cabin. The strong smell of fall leaves rushed in through the window, past dark wood. Rustling leaves echoed through a small front room of the cabin, filling its silent void with the gentle ambiance of the countryside. Yellow fields surrounded the house, swaying in the grayscale of night, breathing the fresh air of autumn. The breeze swept through the room jostling a stack of papers that hands had carefully placed across the table. Thin sheets of writing flew from the table, headed towards the ground before a strong hand caught them. Calloused fingers lightly pinched the parchment, collecting them neatly as the wind died down. 

A soft chuckle escaped the lips of the man who caught the papers, “Don’t want to go losing these do we shitty glasses?”

Auburn eyes met striking grey as Levi handed the papers back to the scientist who has gotten lost in their writing.

“Haven’t heard that one in a while, feeling a little nostalgic are we?” 

Hange accepted the sheets gladly, setting down a worn pen to organize the papers once again. Levi leaned back onto the table where the brunette was working so meticulously. He made sure to body in the way, to block the scientist from doing their work. He was quite intimidating despite his small frame, stopping Hange in their tracks. Flustered by his actions, blush started glowing on Hange’s cheeks.

“C-can I help you with something?” Hange blubbered.

“I didn’t hear you get out of bed this morning, how long have you been out here?”

Hange hesitated, knowing that Levi wouldn’t like their answer.

“Oh, um, it hasn't been that long I must’ve gotten up a little past…” They paused.

“C’mon glasses don’t be shy,” Levi mocked, a knowing tone in his voice.

“A little past midnight...” Hange mumbled trying to keep Levi from hearing the ungodly hour at which they awoke.

“Hange!” Levi’s eyes widened as the concern in his voice grew. He stepped forward pressing closer as their name escaped his lips. He knew that Hange had trouble sleeping, but he thought it was getting better. They were always writing, always taking notes, always trying to solve an endless puzzle, but there were none left. 

”You don’t have to do this anymore, we’re safe now.” Levi said as he placed a tentative hand to Hange’s chest. 

“I know… I just have a hard time reminding myself of that...” Hange brought their overworked hand to rest atop Levi’s, “It just feels like I have to keep working just for us to stay alive.”

Levi’s heart sank, he knew the feeling all too well, the fear of settling down. They had fought hard for so many years that it was all they knew. They had never expected to make it out alive, let alone together. With his other hand, Levi grabbed the papers Hange clenched tightly to their side and set them on the table. He brought his attention back to the tired person in front of him, the bags telling the story of a haunted soldier. 

“It’s still a few hours before they’re up, why don’t you get some more sleep?” Levi asked as he tapped his fingers lightly to the soft collar bones exposed through Hange’s thin shirt. 

A small nod and a yawn were all the answers he needed before he took their hand in his and started towards the bedroom. 

“Wait…” Hange said softly, unmoving from their position in front of the table, “Will you stay with me?” 

He paused, feet solid in their position.

“I still have trouble falling asleep if you’re not there…”  
“You don’t need to ask, of course.”

Hange squeezed Levi’s hand and followed him, wood creaking under light footsteps. The house was dark, shadows scattered the floor, clear view of the items was obstructed by the early hours of the morning. Levi expertly avoided the items while navigating the hallway to the bedroom. Soft breathing echoed from cracked doors in the hall as the pair tiptoed past. They walked through the large door at the end of the hall into a silent bedroom, a quiet comfort. Hange lightly closed the door, avoiding making any loud noises, and turned to face the moonlit room. They were quiet, still, just like the image before them.

“Sometimes I still feel like this can’t be real,” Hange said, unable to move from their spot, “I feel like any second I’ll wake up again on the battlefield with you limp in my arms...” Their voice hitched, cracked even as they spoke.

“I know, I do too, but then I remember we made it out. You saved me, and we made it out.” Levi’s smooth voice left a calm across the room, a calm across Hange. 

Hange sighed, he was right. It had been years since they escaped since the war finally ended. They had lost their fair share but gained so much more since. They breathed out and stepped forward, toward the comfort they had grown accustomed to, his arms. Levi was perched on the edge of the bed and Hange sat beside him, silver light highlighting their faces. Levi smiled, a sight that wasn’t so rare these days, and brushed a piece of soft brown hair behind Hange’s ear.

“You saved  **_me,_ ** ” Hange corrected as they wrapped their arms around him, eliciting a chuckle from Levi. He laid back, Hange’s head nuzzled into the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arms around their waist, fingers trailing the hem of their shirt. 

“Look at me…” Levi said softly.

Hange pushed off him slightly, eyebrows crooked in confusion. Before saying anything he took their glasses off and placed them on the bedside table. 

“I just wanted to look at you again before you fell asleep,” Levi whispered.

“Shut up,” Hange giggled as they leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Levi’s lips, then to his forehead, his cheek, his neck, his...

A soft blush fell across Levi’s cheeks,  _ life seemed so perfect now.  _ He let a chuckle slip past his lips, what a wondrous sound, and he cupped their cheeks and brought Hange’s lips back to his. A single touch turned into many as the pair lay under the soft light of dawn. Bodies illuminated by the haze they once used out of fear, a meaning since changed. Breath, sighs, the sounds of life echoed quietly as they lay intertwined. Gentle words of affirmation tossed from one to the other as they slipped out of focus. Conscious thought turned to dreams as the wind continued to blow and the leaves continued to fall.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ A soft cry sounded, a new sound, one so foreign to their ears, it wasn’t our of fear, it wasn’t out of pain, it just was. The sound ignited an instinct within them both they didn’t know existed. A small hand wrapped around Hange’s finger as the cry turned to a coo, They glanced back at Levi, tears swelling in their eyes, the brightest smile he’d seen in years. He brought his face down to Hange’s and pressed a soft kiss to their forehead, a similar smile growing across his lips.  _

_ “I think he’d be happy…” Levi said quietly as he stared starry-eyed at the gift before them. _

_ Levi wiped the tears from Hange’s face and laid his head on their shoulder, witness to their new life. The life they’d use to honor the loved ones they lost to war. Finally, they had peace, they had a life that could prosper, flourish, on its own without terror interfering at every turn.  _

_ The face of a fallen friend flashed through Hange’s mind. His kind eyes, his worried words, his calming presence all came back as Hange looked into the young eyes before them.  _

_ “I’ll protect you this time, Mo,” they held back tears,” I promise…” _

_ \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Dimming memories and the loud shouts of laughter shook Hange from their dream state. Groggy and still holding on to the sweet recollection in their dreams Hange rubbed their eyes awake to find dried tears. They chuckled as they slipped out of bed and wiped the last of the tears away and slid on a pair of pants that lay on the floor. Hopping them on their long legs as they walked, Hange exited the bedroom and walked down the hallway to the sound of laughter and shouts. They turned the corner to the living room to find Levi sitting on the couch, with two small children curled up around him. 

“No, no tell me about my name!” one shouted before catching a glimpse of Hange in the entryway, “Tell dad that you did Moblit last time and it’s my turn now!” 

“Good morning to you too, sweetie,” Hange scoffed through their words.

The child huffed as they ran to rap their arms around Hange’s legs. The groggy brunette gently tousled their hair, “Well, it is true I told the story of your brother’s name last time, so I think it’s only fair if we do Isa’s right?” Hange said as they shot a glace to Levi.

“Where do I begin,” Levi sat up, holding his arms out as an invitation for the small girl on the couch with him. She snuggled up into his arms, face glued to her father above her, eyes glinting with wonder. “Well, when I was younger there was this girl with fiery hair…”

Intricate words flowed from his mouth as he told the story of his youth, of the energetic redhead. Hange picked up the young boy at their feet and sat on the floor beside Levi. He let his hand fall to Hange’s head and played with their soft hair as he reminisced on the life of a lost loved one. Stories of getting in trouble underground turned into stories of Isabel goofing off during training and finally turned into nights gawking at the endless sky. Levi spoke softly, a smile graced his face as he remembered the friend, no family, he had lost so many years ago. Soft hazel eyes beamed up at former soldiers, focused and enthralled in the lives that came before them, lives that they never knew. Ears focused on the stories of soldiers that meant the world to the former commander and captain. Stories Levi and Hange were hellbent on keeping alive and finally, all these years later, they could. The family basked in the golden hues of the morning, the melodic chirps of birds, and the chipper interjections of young voices. It was a morning for a family to be together, to be present and aware of their chance at life, to finally have peace.


End file.
